Truth be Told
by Strobelight1234
Summary: I'll be honest I wasn't helping people really out of the goodness of my heart. Being 19 and all, it's not my thing. However, these cops have got me wrapped around their finger where I'm doing their every bidding. Being a scribblenaut is bad in this case it seems. This is the birth of my hatred for THEM. Rated T cuz I'm a wee bit paranoid!


This is something I came up in freshman summer school... it's pretty much the spark of inspiration for the Scribblenaut fanfic so yeah... enjoy?

* * *

_"We hereby find the defendant Maxwell, guilty of all charges against him,"_

That was the judge's statement, plain and simple. I was guilty, and I was going to be doing a lot of work.

What kind of work you ask? I have no idea, but the policemen who led me to my cell kept talking about how I wasn't going to be doing your average labor. Which was what made me both worried and relieved. Worried because I didn't know, and relieved 'cause I wouldn't be on the side of a bustling highway picking up other people's garbage that they left there as they sped by in their cars, sometimes spilling their half full sodas on you as they snickered and drive off. I wasn't up for that at all. They let me keep my rooster hat, which is probably for the best since they never gave me a brush to comb out the rat's nest that lays underneath it. After I had set down what few things they had given me they led me to an office where I'd receive my supposed special job. They sent me out into the world in my normal clothes, except for this necklace that had a star pendant. They told me to never take it off or try to escape or else it would explode. There was a group of people, all in your basic job fields, even a cop was there as well as a fireman, a chef, a veterinarian, and a doctor. All of them swarmed around me, asking for my help to give them something they needed for their job.

So that's what I did.

With a flick of my wrist I pulled my pencil from my ear and my notebook that was attached to my belt like always. I wrote down the simple things for them all. "hose" for the fireman, "stethoscope" for the doctor, "dog" for the vet, "frying pan" for the chef, and for the police officer: "handcuffs" which triggered an object to appear from the sky right above my head, it was star-shaped and glowed with a soft warm light as the police man took it from me and handcuffed me with the handcuffs I had CREATED for HIM! THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE! Then I was sent to many places, figuring out different situations and predicaments. The result always the same, a star-shaped object appearing and the police coming to take it away and me to the next area in their police cruiser. It was in the countryside, where all you could see was the far horizon, barely any trees but plenty of grassy fields. We pulled up on a dirt driveway and up to a house.

"I can't believe we actually got a call for this, but a little girl's cat is stuck on the roof of their home. The only reason we bothered is 'cause we got a weather report there's supposed to be a bad storm and that cat won't live to see another day if it stays out in these winds." I rolled my eyes but saw the point. I got out of the car and sure enough, there was the little girl calling for her kitten to come down and the kitten, who was way up near the chimney, only meowed. I tried a lot of things actually, "cat food", "Fish", and then I actually tried attaching a dog to a jetpack to see if it would come down out of fear.

That didn't end well.

So this time I decided to try and create "wings", which surprisingly enough actually worked. I strapped them on and flew up to that flea bitten rugrat and grabbed it by the back of its neck. The wind was now picking up, foretelling that the storm was coming.

"Come on you furball, you've caused enough damage to my pride as is," I growled and flew down to the ground, where little gray kitten and little brown haired, freckled girl reunited in an embrace. I ripped off my wings and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. They both then raced inside and we went on our way back to prison.

The next day actually had one exciting event during it. There was a town that was overthrown by a zombie apocalypse and two survivors were calling out for help. Plus the outbreak needed to be contained from spreading to other cities and causing national distress. The father of the family sacrificed himself to try and save his family, but by doing so he became one too. So I flew overhead in a hanglider and shot them all down. All that remained was the mother and child, who cradled the boy protectively in her arms. A whole S.W.A.T. team came in and sweeped the area, ambulances pulled up to tend to the wounded and look over the two. I only turned away from the rushed scene and sat in the back seat of the police cruiser. Where we stayed for about 5 hours, until the sun started setting in the west. Then my team of two came and drove off, probably taking me to my next mission.

As we pulled up to the final place for the day, the cop turned around to face me with a serious look on his face.

"We've received word that someone we've tried to book for years is going to try and rob this museum, what we need you to do is to play along with this guy for us. Help him rob the museum so we can catch him in the act, understand?" The cop asked finally after briefing me on my mission. I only nodded my head and cocked my usual half smile that was always on my face. I hopped out of the cruiser and headed towards the vent the robber had used to enter the museum and followed his trail to get into the same exhibit he was in. I dropped down right next to him, causing him to whirl around and look at me with a horrified expression on his face. I put my hands up,"Relax guy, I'm here to help you. You should feel lucky right about now, you just got yourself a scribblenaut to help you. The man eased up a little, his shoulders weren't so tense as they were before and I breathed a sigh of relief, glad he wasn't going to pull a gun on me.

"So what's your poison?" I asked him, curiosity chewed at every fiber in my being like a mouse eating cheese.

"Well, that starite over there is what I'm after," The man pointed towards a highly protected case. Where; get this, one of those star shaped objects was. I remember hearing about them in the university but I couldn't remember exactly what they did or how to get one.

"So, do you know what it does?" I asked as if I were testing his motives, he shot me an insulted look," believe me I wouldn't just be going around stealing these for nothing. They have a huge power source these things, one of them can power a whole city for about 10 years, and don't even get me started on what these things can do for patients in hospitals. Those dumb cops and political figures made owning one illegal, but a TON of us need one for loved ones we don't want to see go." once he finished, my realization smacked me across the face. No wonder they never allowed me to hold the thing for long! It explained why during thunderstorms even when an electrical wire outside was shot down we never lost power, or that prisoners never seem to die after getting sick with a deadly sickness (at least the sickness that we hear get passed around in rumors). I was helping them, t-they were using me, and this filled me with anger. I created a bomb and exploded the safe, handing him the starite and grabbed him and flew out of the museum altogether. I ignored the gunshots and the cops' threats to put me to death if I didn't cooperate.

Screw them. They used me and now they think I'm just going to hop merrily back into the back of the police car?! No... I was now a runaway fugitive. Tried and found guilty for unintentional manslaughter. I flew into the dark sky, not looking back as I did. My thoughts, pure venom and hatred towards anyone with a uniform or of political power.

You tried to use me, but I'll be stronger, smarter, and your worst enemy. You've picked the wrong kind of person to be fighting over for starites, and from here on out I vow to do all that I can to steal all of the starites right from under your greedy noses. You're the catalyst, I'm the the reactant. Be ready; 'cause you won't like me angry, and guess what? That little star pendant didn't blow up, that only makes me angrier. I think I'll keep it as a souvenier you fucking assholes.

And that I can promise to you from the bottom of my now hate-filled heart... My name is Maxwell, and this is where my fight begins.


End file.
